Preview of Australia
by Norcinu
Summary: Oneshot. Teaser to the story, Interconnected Forms. Ben's now 14 and goes to Australia for holiday. But things aren't as normal as expected as he meets someone else with their own alien device along with other aliens out to get her. Rated T.


**Preview of Australia (Teaser to Interconnected Forms)****  
****by Norcinu**

_Authors Note: This story is a teaser oneshot chapter of the actual story called "Interconnected Forms". Can be found on my stories list. So imagine this as a teaser trailer to a new movie/or a new series. More information about the story including the disclaimer can be viewed clearly on my profile. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 0; Teaser**

_**It's been 4 years since Ben first received this Omnitrix. It's still attached to his wrist and he's settled into his normal life at school. He's despises school like anyone else and longs for the lost excitement he used to have yet he's stuck in his everyday routine, unable to freely use his gift like he use to. But destiny can have sudden twists to it and reshaped sometimes. She tends to do that.**_

Heavy breaths and rapid footsteps were muffled in the noisy crowds.

"Oh damnit!" Ben cursed, trying to push himself through all the people at the airport. He squeezed out one group only to see hundreds more between him and his plane. He still had to get through the metal detector, find his plane, get through the doors and run into the plane… in two minutes!

Ben glanced down to his large watch that still flashed a red light. "Damnit!" He cursed again, jogging on the spot and unable to keep his calm. He raced behind a lonely corner and started tapping the Omnitrix. "C'mon! Hurry up and work!" He begged, knocking the screen, thinking it would make the process go faster.

And it did. Beep! The screen went green and immediately Ben twisted the screen and slammed down on it. A green flash was emitted and in replacement of himself stood a blue reptilian alien on wheels. "YESSS!" He cheered with a hiss in his voice, "I love thisss watch!" He instantly took a running stance and disappeared in a blur.

Within 30 seconds the metal detector beeped as someone went through it, a child's ice cream blew off its cone and the plane's bathroom became occupied, all followed with a strong breeze through the hallways seemingly coming from no where.

_**The moment the opportunity of going on another road trip came up, Ben and Gwen immediately dived for it. With Max, the three once again set off for another vacation adventure like that four years ago, but this time a little farther away from home in the country called…**_

"Australia?!" Ben retorted disgustingly, "But that's like in the middle of the ocean! Besides, the only thing people do there is barbeque shrimps and ride kangaroos!"

"How can you say that? You clearly don't show ANY understanding about that place," Gwen replied, "They don't ride kangaroos they don't call shrimps, shrimps. It's actually called prawns." She corrected him, flipping through her 'Guide to Australia' booklet Max had.

Ben rolled his eyes, "More like porn…" He murmured, a smirk playing his lips.  
"Ben you're DISGUSTING!" Gwen said, pushing his head away from her and Max.  
"Now, now you two. You'd think you two would have grown up a little from last time."

Ben laughed.

_**The Tennysons were looking forward to a normal vacation to much of Ben's displeasure and constant questions of "Aussie Plumbers". But destiny can have sudden twists to it. She tends to do that.**_

Ben's thinking suddenly stopped in its tracks, a picture catching his attention and suddenly making him feel anxious. On the missing poster he read had a picture of a girl. Her hair was clipped up and a little messy. The picture was small with the missing girl next to a group of friends. She was posing with a frown and her left arm crossing over her chest and her fingers making an "L" sign. But the pose didn't concern Ben, but the thick watch on her wrist… A second Omnitrix?!

"Grandpa!" Ben called out, catching the old man's attention and walking over to him.  
"What is it Ben?" Max asked, looking at the notice board.  
Ben pointed to the picture, "Another Omnitrix!" He blurted out, catching Gwen's attention from the nearby stand to make her come over and see for herself.

The whole poster was blurred with rough handling and raindrops so the picture's details were blurred but the girl's watch was definitely thick with strange alien markings visible... sort of.

"Ben you dweeb, that's just a big bracelet!" Gwen retorted, "It like, in fashion at the moment!"  
"But the patterns-"  
"...are pretty? Unique? No duh, it's not like she'd wear something boring looking. She probably just has an exceptional taste."

_**That and something else...**_

Ben looked towards where that other explosion came from, only to see nothing in the clear sky. He adverted his gaze back to the metallic being in the smoky debris. It began moving, lifting itself slowly with the dust and blocks of rock falling from its massive figure. It was twice the size of their RV and its long bladed arms looked ready to slice the still intact police car in front of it.

The being became savage, letting out a high hissing sound, like shrieking brakes. With its long sword-like arm it pierced through the middle of the police car, perhaps killing the two policemen inside it. With aid of its other hand, the police car was lifted off the ground and flinged off the road, exploding suddenly as it passed over the canyon's edge.

_**Black out to next scene**_

Gwen raced towards the metal being, "NO WAIT!" She called out. Her cries were silenced by the roaring engines and in moments the being sped off too quickly.

_**But one outlandish event attracts another...**_

Fourarms focused his energy and shoved it through his punch at the small alien figure.

Only to have his hand was stopped in mid force.

"What?!" He growled, trying to pull back on his arm, only to see the alien griping it tightly with its tiny thick fingers. He punched with his other two arms, only for those to be caught as well with the creature's other hand, somehow stabilized in some small force field. He tried to thrust forward but his strength was stopped as the force field was too hard to push through.

"Huh?" He gasped, as the alien slowly lifted Fourarms off the ground and the next thing he knew he slammed straight into a parked car, the alarm shrieking in his ears and the metal frame poking into his back.

_**Also expect things that are more than meets the eye...**_

The towering robotic beings surrounded them. The largest one with wings in front of them took a step forward, "That artifact rightly belongs to the Decepticons!" The voice boomed clearly, and the being took out a huge, huge gun behind its back. The other robots did the same and took out their massive cannons and guns.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, we're utterly outnumbered!" The girl said, messing up her hair even more, "And out weapon-ed!" She started to panic again.  
Ben couldn't help her. The Omnitrix was still charging, he didn't know who these robots were or what they're capable of… and she's really starting to get on his nerves.

_**But meeting new friends and getting into more trouble isn't the only thing that will be encountered. More will be revealed from the Omnitrix...**_

Ben glanced to the rising figure from the small crater as the light died down, his heart pumping with adrenalin. Everything became quiet and Ben's eyes widened with shock, "…XLR8?" He whispered.

The slender figure took a step forward lowering it's long blue head and it's own yellow eyes widened with the same disbelief from the sight, "…Ben, isss that you?"

_**Things are more entwined and tangled than you think.**_

Gwen helped Ben up, letting him lean on her for support. His legs seemed weak and his movements were stiff, "I… I couldn't control it. It was as if Upgrade really took over me…" He breathed out.

Gwen was about to suggest hypnotism from his actions but a girl's voice spoke up before hers, "They tend to do that don't they? Take over you…" She spoke, as if from experience, "Quite arrogant aren't they?

"Who?" Gwen asked.  
"Beings." The girl concluded, dusting her shoulders and shaking the blood off her wrists.

_**Chapter 1 to be posted up 1**__**st**__** November.**_

_**Norcinu**_

_Note: The previews you read may get changed in their finalized chapters._


End file.
